Der Löwe erwacht
'1. Kapitel' Herbstnacht Die Nächte wurden länger, die Tage kürzer. Wir waren alle beisammen bei mir im alten Steintempel. Tagsüber fochten wir kleine Wettkämpfe gegeneinander aus, nachts wurden wir von den warmen Flammen unserer Drachen gewärmt. Alles war vorbei und das Gefühl von Erleichterung hing deutlich wie der morgendliche Nebel in der Luft. Phoebe und Ignis machten sich oft einen Spaß daraus, mit den Flammen unseres Lagerfeuers zu spielen. Sie ließen heiße Funken auf uns hinab rieseln, gaben sich einen Handschlag, wenn wir darauf kreischend aufsprangen und flüchteten danach in den Wald, um den Wasserbällen von Alicia, Holvar und Co zu entkommen. Moss und ich übten uns im Kampf. Vergeblich und der Verzweiflung nahe versuchte er mir den Nahkampf beizubringen, aber fast immer endete es so, dass ich das Messer oder das Schwert, oder was auch immer er mir in die Hand drückte, fallen ließ und ihn versuchte mit einem Tritt gegen den Schädel bewusstlos zu machen. Irgendwann gestanden wir uns beide ein, dass ich einfach nicht für sowas geeignet war und ab dann kämpften wir wieder mit unseren normalen Waffen, wobei Mal er, Mal ich gewannen. Saphir schwamm fast jeden Morgen im Meer, begleitet von den Wasserelfen. Sie war unglaublich gut gelaunt und obwohl ich die einzige Elfe meines Elementes war, fühlte auch ich mich wohl und unendlich glücklich. Nur an manchen Abenden kamen die Erinnerungen an das Meer aus Eis wieder zurück. An solchen Abenden umarmte ich Phoebe und tröstete sie und Alicia, Ignis und die Anderen taten es mir gleich. Einen Drachen zu verlieren war schmerzhaft und besonders Holvar verstand Phoebe in diesem Punkt. Es war eine wunderbare Zeit und ich merkte, wie wir alle zu anderen Elfen geworden waren. Durch den großen Kampf gegen Reloces hatten sich unsere Sinne geschärft, unsere Denkweise hatte sich verändert. Es schien alles so leicht zu überwinden. Fast immer lachten wir, machten Scherze, waren unendlich zufrieden mit unserem Leben. Aber tief in meinem Inneren ahnte ich, dass es lange nicht so bleiben würde. Denn niemand außer mir und Reloces wusste, dass ich das Rabenmädchen war. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond und selbst ich spürte die Kälte, welche unter meine dicke Felldecke kroch. Hüte dich vor dem Panther, wisperte die Stimme meiner Mutter in meinem Traum. Oder war es Reloces? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Etwas kaltes berührte mich im Gesicht und erst als der Wasserball über mir zerplatzte, schreckte ich auf. Ehe ich schreien konnte, presste sich mir eine Hand auf den Mund und irgendjemand, ich konnte nur seinen Umriss erkennen, drückte mich zu Boden. "Hör auf zu zappeln, Roxane!", fluchte Alicia leise, als ich es schaffte, ihr in die Hand zu beißen. "Was soll das?", keuchen rappelte ich mich hoch, "Wieso überfällst du mich einfach so? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?" Verschlafen wischte ich mir meine nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Alicia seufzte: "Es tut mir leid. Ich muss nur mit dir reden. Jetzt sofort und am besten nicht hier." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schlug die Decke beiseite und streifte mein Kleid über. Dann folgte ich Alicia, die irgendwie nervös wirkte, aus dem Tempel, in den Wald in Richtung Klippen. Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten wir die Klippen. Alicia schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Sie starrte lange Zeit hinauf zu dem fast vollen Mond, welcher silbrig schimmernd am Himmelszelt hing. Als sie sich zu mir umdrehte, war ihr Gesicht weiß wie die Marmorsäulen meines Tempels. "Ich hatte den Traum schon wieder!", ihre Augen glänzten. "Den mit dem Pferd?", fragte ich. Alicia nickte. Ihre Hände zitterten. "Weißt du, wie schrecklich es sich anfühlt, plötzlich zu einem geisterhaften Wesen zu mutieren?" "Ich kann es mir vorstellen", ich nickte langsam. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Wind mich jede Sekunde fort wehen könnte!", Alicia wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, "Ich will wissen, was diese Träume bedeuten! Warum ich ein Geisterpferd werde! Wieso müssen wir das geheim halten? Wieso?" "Wir wissen nicht, wie andere Elfen darauf reagieren und was es damit auf sich hat", ich trocknete meine noch feuchten Haare mit einer leichten Brise, dann legte ich einen Arm um Alicias Schulter, "Vielleicht ist das... zu anderen Gestalten mutieren etwas... nun ja... nicht gutes. Vielleicht werden wir wie Abschaum behandelt! Vielleicht sind wir auch einfach nur Wunder der Natur! Ich weiß es nicht! Aber solange wir noch überhaupt gar nichts darüber wissen, können wir es nicht der gesamten Welt mitteilen." Alicia antwortete nicht. Sie schwieg. "Ali", ich verstärkte meinen Griff um ihre Schulter, "Hör zu! Ich habe erst vor kurzem Geheimnisse von meiner Familie erfahren, die ich als ein nicht gutes Phänomen halte, oder um besser zu sagen: ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Genauso wenig weiß ich es auch mit diesen Verwandlungen." Alicia drehte den Kopf und blinzelte mich an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren grünen Augen. Dann riss sie diese plötzlich auf und befreite sich aus meinem Griff. "Himmel und Hölle!", stieß sie schockiert aus, "Deine Tieraura!" "Was ist damit?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Der Löwe!", stammelte Alicia, "Er flackert! Hinter dem Löwen kann man ein anderes Tier erkennen! Es ist nur ein Schatten, aber es sieht aus wie..." "Ein Rabe?", vollendete ich ihren Satz und merkte, wie Schweiß in meinem Nacken ausbrach. "Ja", hauchte Alicia, "Es ist ein Rabe." "Alicia", ich hob die Hände, "Bitte sag jetzt nichts! Ich muss dir etwas erklären. Etwas, was ich euch allen schon längst hätte sagen müssen." '2. Kapitel '''Der letzte Wille "Wieso hast du das uns nie gesagt?", Holvar war aufgesprungen. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Alicia hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich es ''allen ''erzählte. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Meine Freunde hatten mich mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrte. Ich hatte gestottert, herumgedruckst, ja, vielleicht hatte ich sogar ein bisschen Angst gehabt. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, "I- ich wusste nicht, wie ihr reagieren würdet. Vielleicht...", meine Stimme versagte. "Vielleicht was?", Phoebe starrte mich entsetzt an, "Glaubst du wirklich, wir werden dich wegen einer Schicksalsbindung zu Reloces, die von deiner Mutter unterbrochen wurde, umbringen??? Sie ist vielleicht unsere Feindin, aber ''du ''bist unsere Freundin! ''Du ''hast gegen Reloces gekämpft! Ich verdanke dir mein Leben!" "Sie hat Recht!", Wanda nickte, "Es ist egal, was Reloces und dich verbindet! Du bist und bleibst eine von uns!" "Aber was werden andere Elfen von mir denken?", ich sah sie hilflos an, "Reloces ist die zweite Hauptelfe des Bösen Stammes!" "Du bist nicht biologisch mit ihr verwand!", Moss sah mich ernst an, "Ginoveva ist deine Mutter und vielleicht empfindet Reloces dir gegenüber mütterliche Instinkte, aber ansonsten hat sich das Schicksal geändert." "Und was ist mit meiner Tieraura? Wenn der Löwe stirbt, werde ich zum Rabenmädchen. Zu dem Rabenmädchen, welches Reloces immer haben wollte!" Alle schwiegen. Aber dann sprang Alicia auf. Die Angst und die Verzweiflung von vorher waren einem entschlossenem Flackern in ihren Augen gewichen. "Dann dürfen wir den Löwen eben nicht sterben lassen! Denk doch mal nach Roxane! Es muss einen Weg geben, dass der Löwe endgültig in dir lebt und der Rabe verschwindet!" Ich sah sie verwirrt an, aber Alicia lächelte nur, ging auf mich zu und umarmte mich. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf den Klippen so... nunja... ausgerastet bin. Ich war nur völlig am Ende. Du weißt wieso.... Diese Träume machen mir echt zu schaffen!", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. Ich lächelte leicht, erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Auch Phoebe und die anderen Mädchen kamen dazu. Die Jungs klopften mir auf die Schultern und Ignis versprach mir, jedem Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen, welcher jemals sagen würde, dass ich Reloces Tochter sei. Am nächsten Morgen schien es, als hätte das Gespräch in der Nacht nie statt gefunden. Wir waren zwar sehr müde, aber wie jeden Morgen ging ich zusammen mit Lucy auf die Jagd und erlegte mit ihr zusammen sogar einen Rothirsch. Schließlich machten sich die Wasserelfen auf zu den Klippen und irgendwie schafften sie es Phoebe, Moss, Ignis und mich zu überreden mit zukommen. Ich stand neben Phoebe an der Kante der Klippe und starrte hinab in das tobende und schäumende Wasser. Es würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass ich von einer Klippe springen würde, aber als ich sah, wie leichtfüßig die Wasserelfen einfach in das Meer sprangen, schnürte sich meine Kehle doch zu. Ich hörte das helle Lachen von Alicia, Lucy, Wanda und Ginny. Holvar trieb einfach in den Wellen und starrte zu uns hinauf. Er wartete. Etwas rammte mich von Hinten. Mit einem Schrei packte ich Phoebes Hand, ehe ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und von den Klippen kippte. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete ich zwischen den schäumenden Wellen und nur wenige Herzschläge später, in denen ich versuchte mich verzweifelt zu fangen, packte Ginny mich und zog mich kichernd unter Wasser. Ich kreischte, was sich jedoch unter Wasser eher anhörte wie ein Quieken, und versuchte mich von dem Klammergriff meiner Freundin zu befreien. Aber das war nicht gerade leicht. Irgendwann, ich hatte schon das Gefühl ertrinken zu müssen, ließ Ginny mich los und ich tauchte keuchend und prustend wieder auf. "Bist du verrückt?", ich strich mir die nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht, "Du hast mich fast ertränkt!" "''Fast, ''Roxane, ''fast!", Alicia grinste breit. "Das ist nicht lustig!", knurrte ich und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen. "Ts", Ginny schnaubte verächtlich, "Ihr Luftelfen versteht ja sowieso keinen Humor!" "Ach echt?", ich paddelte ungeschickt mit Armen und Beinen und zog dabei spöttig eine Augenbraue hoch, "Dann nimm das!" Mit einer Handbewegung rief ich einen heftigen Wind herbei, bündelte seine Kräfte und ließ diese auf Ginny frei. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde diese in die Luft gehoben. Sie ruderte wild mit den Armen. Ich ließ den Wind sie noch ein paar Meter höher tragen, dann löste ich die Kraft auf und Ginny platschte wieder laut ins Meer. "Das ''ist mein Humor!", ich grinste und auch Alicia konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. Ginny tauchte wieder aus den Tiefen des Wassers wieder auf, noch etwas bleich im Gesicht. "Wanda", rief sie, "Zeigen wir der kleinen Luftgrazie Mal, was passiert, wenn man sich mit uns anlegt!" Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, klatschte mir bereits ein großer Wasserball in den Nacken. Alicia bekam einen Lachkrampf und Ignis und Moss sprangen ebenfalls ins Wasser, um mir zu helfen. Holvar sah als einziger breit grinsend zu und wich nur einem Feuerball aus, mit dem Ignis ihm beinahe die Haare abgebrannt hätte. Leider dauerte der Spaß nicht ewig. Es begann damit, dass die Wellen auf einmal höher und wilder wurden. Ich sah mich panisch um. Ich war verdammt noch Mal keine Wasserelfe! "Phoebe!", hörte ich Holvar überrascht ausrufen, "Phoebe, was machst du da?" Ich erstarrte. Phoebe war auf einen aus dem Meer herausragenden Felsen geklettert. Ihr Haar klebte lang und dunkel an ihren Schultern und mit ihrer orientalischen Kleidung sah sie aus wie eine Prinzessin aus einem fernen Land. "Phoebe!", ich paddelte auf den Felsen zu, aber meine Freundin reagierte nicht. Sie starrte in die Ferne, hin zum Horizont. Dieser hatte sich, obwohl die Sonne schon lange aufgegangen war, blutrot gefärbt. Die Wellen rissen mich zurück, als ich näher an den Felsen heran wollte. Wind kam auf und ließ Phoebes Haar wild um ihre freien Schultern wehen. "Was ist hier los?", Wandas Stimme klang ängstlich. "Das ist unmöglich!", keuchte Holvar und deutete in die Ferne. In rasantem Tempo zogen Sturmwolken aus und es begann zu regnen. Das rote Licht ließ den Regen wie Blut schimmern. "PHOEBE!", schrie Ignis gegen den Sturm an, "PHOEBE! KOMM DA RUNTER!" Er versuchte das Toben des kommenden Sturmes zu über brüllen. Aber vergeblich. Wie hypnotisiert streckte Phoebe eine Hand aus, als würde sie etwas berühren wollen. "PHOEBE!", schrie ich und sah, wie auch Holvar versuchte auf den Felsen zu zu schwimmen. Auch er wurde zurück gerissen. Das Licht flackerte, wurde gleißend hell. Dann verfärbte sich der Horizont golden und mit einem beinahe übermenschlichen Kreischen sackte Phoebe zusammen und stürzte hinab in die Fluten. Kaum tauchte sie im Meer unter, da beruhigten sich die Wellen, die Sturmwolken verschwanden und auch das grelle Licht verschmolz mit dem warmen Glanz der Sonne. "Phoebe!"; mein Schrei war heiser. Dann sah ich nur noch Holvar, welcher hinab tauchte, Phoebes leblosen Körper hinterher. Phoebes Körper war kalt, als Holvar sie auf den Klippen vorsichtig ablegte. Ihr Herz schlug noch. "Phoebe!", ich beugte mich über sie, hob ein Augenlied an. Ich sah nur ihre leblosen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. "Verdammt Phoebe!", Ignis tätschelte ihre Wange. Ich seufzte: "Das bringt es nicht Ignis. Sie ist bewusstlos. Mehr als Bewusstlos." Ignis zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann erbleichte er: "Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" "Lucy hat mich auch schon auf diese Art und Weise wieder in die reale Welt zurück gebracht. Was mir nicht schadet, schadet Phoebe erst Recht nicht!" Ignis zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann trat er widerwillig beiseite. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, holte mit der rechten Hand aus. Ich wollte Phoebe nicht schlagen, aber nur ein heftiger Schmerz würde sie wieder zurück bringen. Ein lautes Atmen. Meine Hand erstarrte nur wenige Zentimeter vor Phoebes Wangenknochen. Phoebe schlug die Augen auf. Ihre Iris hatta anfangs eine wirre Farbe, dann flackerte sie und ich sah wieder den gelblichen Bernsteinton ihrer Augen. "Phoebe!", jubelte Lucy. Langsam rappelte sich meine Freundin auf. "Phoebe!", Holvar drängte mich beiseite und packte Phoebe an den Schultern, "Phoebe! Was war mit dir los? Wieso hast du das getan?" Phoebe blinzelte. Wieder flackerte ihre Iris. Sie verfärbte sich einen Herzschlag lang blutrot, dann waren sie wieder gelblich. "Ascheschweif!", keuchte sie, "Ich habe Ascheschweif gesehen! Ich habe ihn in den Sturmwolken gesehen! Der Wind war sein Atem! Der Horizont die Flammen auf seinen Schuppen!" "Sie ist verrückt!"; entfuhr es Moss erschrocken, "Niemand kann Tote in Sturmwolken sehen!" "Doch", bekräftigte Phoebe, "Er hat mit mir gesprochen! Mir seinen letzten Willen gesagt." "Das ist unmöglich!", Moss schüttelte den Kopf, aber Holvar sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Doch", sagte er dann, "Es ist schon gut möglich. Ascheschweif hat auf irgendeine Weise noch immer eine Verbindung zu Phoebe und konnte deswegen mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen." "Der letzte Wille", Ignis sah Phoebe interessiert an, "Was hat er gesagt?" Phoebe sah erst mich, dann Ignis und Holvar an. "Ich soll das Herz des Sturmes finden! Ich muss es tun, damit ich wieder ein neues Leben beginnen kann. Ich habe mich von meinem Vater losgesagt, ich habe meinen Drachen verloren und ich bin Titanelfe geworden. Ich muss in dieser Welt neu anfangen! Es ist mein Schicksal!" '3. Kapitel Das Internat Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Weißt du überhaupt, was das Herz des Sturmes ist?", fragte ich Phoebe. Meine Beine waren von den Dornenranken des Waldes zerkratzt und das Graß reichte mir bis zu den Knien. "Nein", Phoebe schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, "Ascheschweif konnte es mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sagen." "Das heißt, wir laufen ziellos in diesem Wald herum?", meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Nun ja...", Phoebes Wangen verfärbten sich rot. Ich seufzte nur. Es waren vier Tage seit den seltsamen Ereignissen im Meer vergangen und wir alle hatten uns an dem Morgen des Sturmes früh auf den Weg gemacht, um Ascheschweifs letzten Willen zu erfüllen. Anfangs waren wir noch auf den Rücken unserer Drachen geritten (Phoebe hatte hinter mir auf Saphir gesessen), aber dann waren die Drachen plötzlich allesamt in den Sturzflug über gegangen und auf dieser Waldlichtung gelandet. Nun wollten sie weder weiter fliegen, noch den Wald zu Fuß verlassen. Ich hatte die Gegend mit Moss zusammen erkundet, hatte nichts verdächtiges gefunden, was die Drachen hier her gelockt haben könnte. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", Alicia saß auf einem Fels mitten in der Lichtung und spielte mit einem kleinen Wasserball. "Wir wissen rein gar nichts!", Wanda nickte zustimmend, "Es tut mir Leid Phoebe, dass ich das sagen muss, aber ich glaube, wir können nichts für Ascheschweifs letzten Willen machen. Wir haben keine Informationen!" Phoebe zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich sah, wie ihre Augen zu glänzen begannen. "Wir werden uns Mühe geben!", sagte ich schnell und legte Phoebe einen Arm um die Schulter. "Aber was sollen wir machen?", hörte ich Holvar Ignis zu flüstern, "Wir sind einfach in Richtung der Sturmwolken am Meer geflogen, drei Tage lang, und jetzt sitzen wir hier fest! Ohne Drachen kommen wir nicht weit!" Ignis nickte unauffällig. Ich warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu, dann umarmte ich Phoebe fester. Saphir und die anderen Drachen saßen im Schatten der Bäume am Rand der Lichtung und sahen aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Irgendwie war dieser Ort hier gruselig. Fremd. Ich hörte ein Knacken. Leise. Schnelle Bewegungen. Ich ließ Phoebe los. Meine Hände spannten in Sekundenschnellen den Bogen. Ich sah die fragenden Blicke meiner Freunde. Stille. Waren da Atemzüge? Meine Augen wanderten zwischen den dunklen Stämmen des Waldes hin und her. Zu Spät erkannte ich die Falle. Wanda stieß einen warnenden Schrei aus, aber da waren sie schon über uns, überwältigten uns, als seien wir Kleinkinder. Jemand packte mich, beförderte mit Hilfe einer Hebelbewegung meinen Bogen aus meinen Händen und warf mich zu Boden. Ich rollte mich ab, was bei dem hohen Gras nicht besonders leicht war, kam schwanken wieder auf die Beine. Mein Angreifer, ein Junge in meinem Alter, schien verwirrt, dann zog er jedoch eine Armbrust von seinem Rücken und zielte auf meinen Hals. Ich warf mich beiseite, wich den zierlichen Pfeilen aus, tastete im hohen Graß verzweifelt nach meinem Bogen. "Roxane!", hörte ich Phoebe kreischen, "Roxane! Pass auf!" Meine Freundin hatte die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht bekommen und wand sich verzweifelt im Griff einer erwachsenen Frau. Ich sah mich für den Herzschlag einer Sekunde um. Holvar rang mit einem Mädchen, welches trotz ihres sehr zierlichen Körperbaus unglaublich kräftig schien. Alicia wurde von zwei Jungen zu Boden gedrückt, den anderen erging es nicht besser! Ein Schlag auf die Nase. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, verschleierten mir die Sicht. Ich taumelte rückwärts. Jemand zog mir die Beine unter dem Körper weg, ich stürzte zu Boden und jemand drückte mich gewaltsam auf die Erde, sodass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Schwer atmend lag ich im Gras. Ich blinzelte, versuchte den Tränenschleier los zu werden, aber es gelang mir nicht. "Wer seit ihr?", ein Junge trat in die Mitte der Lichtung. Seine Haut hatte einen schönen Bronzeton und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass er ungewöhnlich gut aussah. Holvar schubste das Mädchen, mit dem er immer noch kämpfte, beiseite und kam auf die Beine. Sein Blick wanderte zu mir und Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Ich wusste, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schoss: Ich, die große Jägerin, war einfach überwältigt worden. "Lass sie los!", fuhr er den Jungen, welcher auf mir hockte, an. Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue und grinste nur spöttig. Ich blinzelte ein letztes Mal, dann hatte ich wieder klare Sicht. Ich starrte hoch, starrte zornig in die Augen meines Angreifers. "Marius!", hörte ich den Jungen aus der Mitte der Lichtung wanrend rufen, aber es war zu spät. Ich sammelte all meine Kräfte und schleuderte den Jungen von mir. "Was soll das!", Holvar half mir wieder auf zustehen. Ich funkelte den Jungen, welcher der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein schien, wütend an, "Wir haben nichts getan! Wieso greift ihr uns einfach an?" Der Junge wandte sich mir zu, musterte mich von oben bis unten. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er auf mich zu kam. Ich merkte, wie Holvar seinen Körper anspannte. "Wie ist dein Name, wenn ich fragen darf?", der Junge war einen Kopf größer als ich. Vom Nahen sah er sogar noch besser aus. Gleichmäßige Züge, schöne taubengraue Augen... Roxane, ermahnt mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, Hör auf daran zu denken! ''"Ihr Name ist Roxane", erwiderte Ginny, welche sich aus dem Griff ihrer Angreiferin gewunden hatte, "Roxane, die Löwentochter." "Löwentochter?", der Junge zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Haben deine Eltern dich wirklich mit zweiten Namen Löwentochter genannt? Oder hast du ihn dir nur ausgesucht, um gefährlicher zu wirken?" Der Junge hinter uns, mein Angreifer, kicherte. "Nein", erwiderte ich schnippig, "Das Sandmännchen hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt." Der Junge grinste. "Wie heißt du denn?", fragte nun auch Alicia, welche sich aus dem Griff der beiden Jungen ebenfalls befreit hatte. "Louis", erwiderte der Junge in der Mitte, "Sohn von Beatrice und Dave." "Beatrice und Dave?", Holvar zog eine Augenbraue hoch, "Wer ist das?" Das Lächeln verschwand aus Louis' Gesicht und leichte Verärgerung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. "Sicherlich nicht die Zahnfee und der Osterhase!", knurrte er dann. "Schade!", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Ich hätte alles darum gegeben, Mal die Zahnfee kennen zu lernen." Louis verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, schob Holvar sich dazwischen. "Wieso habt ihr uns nun angegriffen?", fragte er schnell. "Ihr seit nahe an der Grenze zu Morganas Wald", Louis versuchte an ihm vorbei mich anzugucken, um wahrscheinlich mein Kommentar irgendwie ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. "Morganas Wald?", fragte Ignis interessiert und versuchte sich von einem großen Jungen zu befreien. "Der Wald ist verboten! Für jede Elfe!", Louis hob das Kinn, "Also auch für euch!" "Wie habt ihr uns dann so schnell gefunden?", Ginny fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch ihr Haar. "Eure Drachen sind durch die magische Grenze geflogen", erklärte ein hübsches Mädchen, welches den selben Hautton wie Louis hatte, "Eure Drachen haben gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und sie werden keine Flügelspannweite weiter fliegen. Sie wussten, dass wir kommen würden und haben brav gewartet." Ich warf Saphir einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Diese erhob sich auf ihre Füße und kam zu mir herüber. "Wir meinten es nur gut", sie rieb sich leise schnurrend an meinem Handgelenk. Ich schnaubte: "Ihr hättet uns vorwarnen können!" Saphir schwieg. "Dein Drache hat richtig gehandelt,", sagte das Mädchen, "Aber wir sollten es besser später besprechen! Auf jeden Fall nicht an diesem Ort." Sie rief mit einer Handbewegung ihren Drachen herbei, einen Morgenstern. Ich stieg schweigend auf Saphirs Rücken auf. Die fremden Elfen ließen meine Freunde los und Lucy fand meinen Bogen im hohen Gras wieder. Louis rief seinen Drachen durch einen leisen Pfiff herbei. Ein Kometenjäger. Es war ein sehr schöner Drache. Louis sah kurz zu mir herüber. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als seine Mundwinkel kurz nach oben zuckten. Wir flogen dicht über den Wolken. Unangenehmerweise umzingelten uns unsere Angreifer während des Fluges. Louis und das hübsche Mädchen, welches irgendwie mit ihm verwand sein musste, flogen vorne weg. Irgendwann teilte sich die Wolkendecke und gab die Sicht auf eine riesige Burg frei, welche auf einem Fels mitten in einem Binnenmeer stand. Sie war fast vier Mal so groß wie die Onyxfestung, schien nur aus Marmor zu bestehen. "Das Internat", Louis drehte sich zu uns um und grinste, "Mal sehen, ob ihr aufgenommen werdet." Als wir mitten im riesigen Innenhof landeten, merkte ich, wie sich meine Muskeln verspannten. Viele Fenster, Decken, die von Säulen gestützt wurden. Im Hof war sehr viel Betrieb. Junge Elfen standen oder saßen auf bzw. neben Drachen. Als Louis von seinem Drachen abstieg, kehrte schlagartig Stille ein. Ich merkte, wie besonders die Blicke der Mädchen jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten. "Wir brauchen die Schulleiterin", sprach Louis einen kleinen Jungen an. Das bleiche Gesicht des Jungen wurde noch etwas weißer, dann drehte er sich um und lief hastig eine Treppe zu einem großen Tor hinauf. Die Elfen machten ihm Platz. Ihre Augen wanderten über uns, die ''Gefangenen. Der Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schoss bekräftigte mein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht willkommen waren. Ich hörte Schritte, die, wie ich wusste, meine Freunde noch nicht hören konnten. Eine Frau erschien im Tor. Sie hatte langes, graubraunes Haar und trug ein schwarzes, hochgeschlossenes Kleid. Sie sah aus wie eine Witwe. Ihre kalten Augen glitten zuerst über ihre Schüler, dann wanderten sie über mich, Holvar und den Rest. "Wir haben sie in der Nähe von Morganas Wald gefunden", sagte Louis und nickte der Schulleiterin zu. Trotz der Entfernung sah ich, wie ihr Mund zuckte. Sie öffnete den Mund, wahrscheinlich, um uns anzusprechen, als sich eine zierliche Gestalt in grauer Hose und Bluse hinter ihr hervorschob. Das dunkle Haar lag wie ein glänzender Schleier auf ihren schmalen Schultern. "Roxane!", rief Angelina und ihre grauen Augen leuchteten auf, "Ms Graystone! Das ist Ginovevas Tochter!" Die Schulleiterin erstarrte, dann sah Angelina fragend an: "Bist du dir sicher? Sie sieht Ginoveva nicht ähnlich." "Ich kenne Roxane", Angelina lief die ersten Treppenstufen hinab, "Wir haben sie auf der Schatteninsel gefangen gehalten und sie hat beim Meer aus Eis gegen Reloces gekämpft! Will hat sie in den See der Verlorenen geworfen und sie hat überlebt! Der Löwe hat sie gerettet!" Die Schulleiterin zuckte merklich zusammen. "Sie hat noch eine Schwester", sagte Angelina, "Ihr Name ist Cia. Sie ist die Botin, besitzt jedoch nicht diese Gabe." "Bist du dir sicher Angie?", fragte das Mädchen, was ich nun als die Schwester von Louis eingeordnet hatte. "Ja", Angelina nickte, lief dann die letzten Stufen herab, auf mich zu, und umarmte mich stürmig. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist!", flüsterte sie. Ich spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler und die verwirrten meiner Freunde auf mir ruhen. '4. Kapitel '''Aufnahmeprüfung "Du bist gewachsen", stellte ich fest, als Angelina mich los ließ. Meine Freundin lächelte. "Wieso bist du nicht mehr bei Eleonora?", fragte Phoebe, nachdem Angelina auch sie umarmt hatte. "Ich hatte einen Traum", das Lächeln wich aus Angelinas Gesicht, "Kommt mit. Wir reden besser nicht auf dem Schulhof weiter." Sie drehte sich um und wir folgten ihr die Treppe hinauf durch das Tor. Nur widerwillig ließ ich Saphir zurück. "Wir teilen euch besser alle in ein Zimmer ein", Ms Graystone deutete auf Phoebe, Alicia, Wanda, Lucy, Ginny, Icy und mich, "Ihr schlaft selbstverständlich in Mädchenbau. Und ihr", damit waren Moss, Finn, Holvar und Ignis gemeint, "Werdet zu ein paar anderen Neulingen ins Zimmer kommen, ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus." Die vier Jungen verneinten. "Okay", die Direktorin faltete ihre Hände im Schoß. Sie saß wie eine Königin hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und musterte uns über die Gläser einer Halbmondbrille hinweg. "Da ihr euch jetzt im Felseninternat befindet, erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr euch angemessen benehmt und euch auch an die Regeln haltet. Verstöße werden bestraft." "Und was währen die Regeln?", fragte Ignis. "Ab Zehn Uhr Abends herrscht Ruhe auf den Gängen, keine Kämpfe in der Schule sowie keine Wettkämpfe auf Drachen. Ihr kommt pünktlich zum Unterricht. Die Trainingsanlage darf, solange es hell ist, jederzeit frei benutzt werden. Ihr verlasst nicht das Schulgelände und der kleine Wald an der Grenze ist fürs erste für euch verboten!" Wir nickten. "So", die Direktorin rückte sich wieder die Brille zurecht, welche ihr leicht von der Nase gerutscht war, "Dann sollten wir so langsam Mal mit eurer Aufnahmeprüfung beginnen." "Aufnahmeprüfung?", Moss blinzelte überrascht. "Ja", die Direktorin nickte, "Ihr werdet eine Prüfung ablegen müssen, um hier angenommen zu werden. Du", sie deutete auf Moss, "Wirst im Zweikampf antreten. Holvar und Ignis machen ein Drachenrennen, Alicia Nahkampf, Lucy Zielschießen, Ginny und Wanda sollen die Kraft ihrer Elemente beweisen, Icy wird einen Drachenkampf ausfechten, genauso wie Finn. Phoebe, du wirst ein Querfeldeinrennen machen und Roxane soll einen Drachen zähmen. Also nicht zu schwer. Um Punkt Mittag fangen wir an. Bereitet euch vor!" Sie machte eine Handbewegung, dass wir entlassen waren. Ich schluckte. Ich sollte einen Drachen zähmen? Meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Ich merkte, wie die Schulleiterin mir hinterher sah, als ihr Büro verließ. "Na Super!", Alicia streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus, "Jetzt sitzen wir in einem Internat fest!" "Sie haben uns nicht Mal gefragt, ob wir überhaupt wollen", Ginny schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, "Meine Aufgabe ist nicht unbedingt die schwerste, aber Roxane muss zum Beispiel einen Drachen zähmen! Die Prüfung ist ungerecht, sie sollte den selben Schwierigkeitsgrad haben!" Ich nickte. "Sie Roxane im Wesir", Wanda verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Habt ihr gemerkt, wie Ms Graystone sie angestarrte hat und wie still es geworden ist, als Angelina sagte, dass sie Ginovevas Tochter sei. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, da bin ich mir sicher!" "Wanda hat Recht!", Icy nickte, "Es wirklich total seltsam!" "Aber was sollen wir machen", ich lief unruhig auf und ab, "Wir sind hier quasi gefangen. Das wisst ihr alle!" "Und das gefällt mir nicht", Phoebe presste die Lippen aufeinander, "Ich muss das Herz des Sturmes finden, koste es, was es wolle!" Unsere Prüfung fand auf dem Trainingsgelände statt. Ginny hatte Recht gehabt. Wanda und ihre Aufgabe war wenig spektakulär. Zwar formten die beiden wunderschöne Figuren von Meerjungfrauen aus Wasser, das war jedoch alles. Ms Graystone überreichte ihnen einen Siegelring, mit dem sie dann offiziell bei dem Internat aufgenommen wurden. Lucys Bogenschieß Wettkampf interessierte mich um einiges mehr und ich freute mich, als meine Freundin mit einem sehr neuen Schusstechnik, welche wir zusammen trainiert hatten, mitten ins Schwarze traf. Alicias Nahkampf verlief schnell. Die kraftvollen Schläge der Wasserelfe zwangen ihre Gegnerin schnell auf die Erde. Moss' Zweikampf dauerte da schon länger und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich gegen seinen riesenhaften Gegner nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte. Das Drachenrennen von Holvar und Ignis sowie der Drachenkampf von Finn und Icy wurden erfolgreich bestanden. Finns Gegner saß am Ende des Gefechts mit angekokeltem Hemd auf seinem Drachen und sah überhaupt nicht mehr überlegener aus, so wie er anfangs geschienen hatte. Phoebes Querfeldeinrennen war der Moment, an dem mein Herz am aller schnellsten pochte. Meine Freundin erlitt ein paar Schürfwunden aber dank ihrer Schnelligkeit besiegte sie ihre Mitstreiter um Nasenlängen Vorsprung. Am Ende blieb nur noch ich übrig. Schweiß brach in meinem Nacken aus, als ich in eine Art Stadion geführt wurde. Die Internatsschüler saßen hinter von Glassteinen abgetrennten Steinbänken und verfolgten jeden meiner Schritte. Meine Waffen hatte ich nicht mitnehmen dürfen und dadurch fühlte ich mich noch unwohler. Als ich in der Mitte der Arena angekommen war, trat unheimliche Stille ein. Ich wartete, wartete, dass Ms Graystone meine Aufgabe ankündigen würde, aber diese schwieg. Ich sah hinauf in den Himmel. Mit Eisengittern war eine Art Decke geschaffen worden. Ich hatte keine Fluchtwege, ich war in der Arena gefangen! Etwas knirschte hinter mir und als ich herumwirbelte betrat ein Dämmerungsinger die Arena. Mein Herz blieb für eine Sekunde lang stehen. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an Will. Ich hörte Phoebe ein: "Nein!", fluchen und Alicia scharf die Luft einziehen. Ich glaubte Ginnys Blick auf mir zu spüren, wie er sich in meine Schultern bohrten. Nur die drei wussten von meinen Gefühlen für Will, welche, nach dem er mich verlassen hatte, verschwunden waren. "Gutes Gelingen, Löwentochter", hörte ich eine Stimme, wusste aber nicht, von wem und woher sie kam. Der Dämmerungsinger kam auf mich zu. Seine Flügel schimmerten violett. Der Drache witterte, bleckte dann die Zähne und spie seinen dunklen Rauch. Ich erwachte aus meiner Erstarrung, warf mich beiseite. Ich spürte die Hitze des Feuers auf meiner Haut! "Roxane!", schrie Holvar, "Konzentrier dich!" Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, wich vor dem Drachen zurück, welcher mit seinem Schweif ausholte, um ihn wie eine Keule zu benutzen. "Denk nach Roxane!", brüllte Holvar, "Was kannst du am besten?" Was ich am besten konnte? Bogenschießen! Aber ich hatte keinen Bogen bei mir! Ich beschwor einen kleinen Sturm herauf und lenkte den Drachen damit ab, wärend ich fieberhaft meine Möglichkeiten durchging. Ich hatte meine Kräfte. Ich hatte eine Verbindung zu Luft. Ich konnte mir gute Strategien ausdenken! Ich sah zu Holvar hinüber, der aufgesprungen war und mich ansah. Dann begriff ich. Ich erschuf einen kleinen Wirbelsturm, sodass der Drache mühe hatte, mir zu folgen. "Du bist die Löwentochter!", flüsterte ich, rannte zu der Glasmauer. Meine Finger suchten nach der ersten guten Griffmöglichkeit. Der Löwe, meine Tieraura, fuhr die Krallen aus. "Roxane!", kreischte Ginny warnend. Ich roch den Rauch des Dämmerungsingers, zog mich das erste Stück der Mauer hoch und entkam haarscharf den auflodernden Flammen. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug Millimeter neben meiner linken Hand der Schweif des Dämmerungsingers gegen das Glas. Ich hörte die Schüler hinter der Wand überrascht aufschreien, als ich weiter wie eine Raubkatze die Mauer hinaufkletterte. Der Dämmerungsinger hinterher. Der Drache schnappte nach meiner Achillessehne. Verzweifelt kletterte ich weiter. "Du schaffst das!", flüsterte ich, "Du ''musst ''es schaffen!" Rauch umhüllte mich. Ich zog mich weiter nach oben. Wieder das Feuer nur Zentimeter hinter mir. Ich keuchte. Ein scharfer Schmerz an meinem Bein. Der Drache hatte mich mit seinen Klauen gestreift. Blut tropfte auf die dünne Sandschicht der Arena hinab. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Wieso hatte ich diese Prüfung? Wieso? Der Drache holte wieder mit seinem Schweif aus, traf meine Hand und ich rutschte ab, klammerte mich mit den Fingerkuppen meiner rechten Hand an die Wand. Der Dämmerungsinger spie wieder seinen Rauch. Ich konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Flammen umhüllten mich und ich stürzte ab. Schmerzen auf meiner Haut. Tränen in meinen Augen. Stille. Mein lauter, hektischer Atem. Pochendes Herz. Etwas violettes vor meinen Augen. Ich roch den Rauch des Dämmerungsingers. Sah Flammen auf mich zu schießen. Als sie vor meinen Augen explodieren, stürze ich in tiefe, kalte Dunkelheit. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Keine Orientierung. So fühlte sich also der Tod an. Kalt, bitter und süß zugleich. '5. Kapitel 'Malventod Ich hörte Stimmen von weiter ferne. Ein Gang. Licht. Etwas saphirfarbenes vor meinen Augen. Ich streckte meine geisterhafte Hand aus, griff danach. Silberne Augen. Wärme. "Roxane!" Mein Name. "Roxane! Bitte wach auf!" Ich konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen. Ich wollte etwas antworten, fragen, wer da meinen Namen nennt. "Roxane", jemand berührte meine Wange. Können Geister berührt werde?. "Roxane! ''Bitte!" Tränen auf meinen Augen. Jemand nahm die Hand von meiner Wange. Wieder spürte ich nur Kälte. "Roxane!", eine andere Stimme. Ebenfalls flehend. "Roxane! Du musst durchhalten!" "Sie kann dich nicht hören Alicia!" "Nein! Ich will das nicht glauben!" "Sie wird nicht wieder kommen." "Roxane", ein leises Wispern, "Phoebe ist zusammengebrochen. Zuerst Ascheschweif, dann du! Du musst überleben! Für Phoebe! Für mich!" Überleben! Ich musste überleben! Aber was war passiert?'' Ich war tot. Ich wusste es und diese Vorstellung ließ Angst in mir aufkeimen. Ich war ''tot. Plötzlich verblassten die Stimmen um mich herum. Eine dürre Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich wirbelte herum. Da stand er. Augen wie glühende Kohlenstücke und einen schwarzen, zerfetzten Umhang auf seinen Knochen. Der Tod stützte sich auf seine Sense, betrachtete mich nachdenklich. "Vergiss es", seine Stimme war unglaublich tief, "Du wirst nie wieder zurück können. Du gehörst mir!" Ich wich zurück. "Nein!", meine Stimme war nur ein Wimmern. "Was willst du machen, Löwentochter, Rabenkind? Du bist gestorben. Du wurdest verbrannt. Man wird dich in der lebenden Welt vergessen, genauso, wie man mich vergessen hat. Beinahe hätte mir dein Drache Donnerflug gehört, aber er wurde mir wieder entrissen. Ascheschweif stieg nie zu mir hinab in das Totenreich. Er lebt im Herzen deiner Freundin weiter. Einer muss dafür bezahlen, einer muss für sie der Pfand sein. Du wurdest getötet. Dein Blut tropfte in den Sand der Arena. Ich werde dich behalten und nichts und niemand wird dir helfen können!" "NEIN!", schrie ich erschrocken, "ICH GEHÖRE HIER NICHT HIN!" "Versteh es doch", der Tod lächelte beinahe sanft, "Du bist nichts mehr. Komm mit mir. In meinem Reich wirst du leben wie eine Königin. Wie die Rabenkönigin." "Woher weißt du das?", stammelte ich ängstlich, "Woher weißt du, dass ich das Rabenkind bin?" "Ich weiß alles", der Tod kicherte, "Sehnst du dich nicht nach deinen Eltern? Nach deiner Mutter, nach deinem Vater?", der Tod machte eine Handbewegung und Geister tauchten hinter ihm auf. Ich erkannte meine Eltern. Das blonde Haar meines Vaters, die kalten, wissenden Augen meiner Mutter. Ich merkte, wie Tränen mir in die Augen schossen. "Roxane!", Arthur streckte die Hände nach mir aus, "Roxane! Hier bist du in Sicherheit!" Meine Mutter schien es ihm gleich machen zu wollen, doch dann erstarrte sie plötzlich. Ein heiserer Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle: "Vergiss nie, wer du wirklich bist!" Der Tod drehte sich erschrocken und zornig zu ihr herum: "Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" "Lauf, mein Löwenkind! Lauf!", schrie meine Mutter, "Dies ist dein Weg! Der Tod kann dich nicht festhalten, er wird ''dich nicht festhalten!" "SCHWEIG!", der Tod hieb mit der Sense nach meiner Mutter und Ginovevas Geist löste sich in Nebel auf. Ehe Arthur reagieren wurde, zerschmetterte der Tod auch ihn. Ich riss die Augen auf. Plötzliches Adrenalin durchströmte meinen Körper. "Du kannst nicht entkommen, Roxane!", fauchte der Tod. Ich antwortete nicht. Der Löwe fuhr seine Klauen aus. Ich merkte, wie etwas in meinem Innneren gesprengt wurde und mit einem lauten Brüllen fiel ich über den Tod her, zerriss sein Gewand, zerkratzte seine Knochen. Er wurde mich nie behalten! NIEMALS!!! Als der Tod unter meinen Krallen zu Staub zerfiel, merkte ich einen Ruck in meinem Körper. Schmerzen, als wolle jemand mich bei lebendigen Leibe zerreißen. Ich wollte schreien. Ein blendendes, helles Licht. Ich kreischte und schlug die Augen auf. Ich lag in einer Art Krankenstation. Eine Frau mit kaffeefarbener Haut saß neben mir auf der Bettkante und hielt mir einen Eisbeutel an die Stirn. Sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte, dass ich mich bewegte. "Endlich!", sie nahm den Kühlbeutel von meiner Stirn und stand auf, "Ms Graystone hatte schon die Bedenken, dass du nie mehr aufwachst." "Was?", krächzte ich verwirrt. "Deine Freunde sind noch im Unterricht und ich darf sie nicht herrufen lassen." "Unterricht?", ich setzte mich kerzengerade auf. Dann fluteten die Erinnerungen wieder in mein Gehirn. Das Internat! Die Prüfung! "Warum bin ich noch hier?", fragte ich. "Wieso fragst du? Wo solltest du denn sonst sein?", die Frau blinzelte überrascht. "Ich habe die Prüfung nicht bestanden!", ich sah sie kläglich an, "Ich bin nicht in diesem Internat aufgenommen worden!" Die Frau lachte auf: "Ach das meinst du! Kleines Dummerchen! Du hast doch gerade deine Prüfung bestanden!" Ich sah sie verwirrt an. "Zu erst Mal das wichtigere! Ich bin Jenny", die Frau streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und als ich sie ergriff, viel mir der dünne, zierliche Ring auf, welcher über dem Siegelring der Schule an ihrem Finger steckte. Jenny bemerkte nicht meinen Blick: "Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden! Ganz sicher! Du bist nämlich zurück! My Graystone wusste, dass du etwas besonderes bist!" "Etwas besonderes?" Jenny machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: "Das darf nur die Schulleiterin dir sagen. Ich gebe ihr gleich bescheid, dann kannst du sofort in ihr Büro." Sie half mir aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Meine Beine waren nackt und ich trug nur ein dünnes, weißes Seidenkleid. Ich sah mein Spiegelbild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und zuckte zusammen. Keine Narbe, keine Brandwunde. Nur meine unberührte, helle Haut. "Wie ist das möglich!", hauchte ich, "Der Dämmerungsinger hat mich verbrannt!" "Das hat er", Jenny nickte, "Aber dein Schicksal hat dich überleben lassen und Mal ganz ehrlich, so ein hübsches Gesicht zu verunstalten wäre ein wahrer Verlust für die Elfen und die Menschheit gewesen." "Aber...", stammelte ich, "Wie hat der Drache das überhaupt geschafft? Mir ist noch nie so ein Tier begegnet!" Jenny seufzte traurig: "Malventod ist sein Name. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn zähmen. Er ist so schön anzusehen und so intelligent, stark. Aber er ist beinahe unsterblich." "Wieso beinahe unsterblich?" "Malventod", Jenny stockte einen Moment, "Hätte eigentlich schon tot sein müssen. Aber ein Mädchen des Bösen Stammes benutzte ihn eines Nachts für ein schauriges Ritual. Er entzündete auf ihrem Körper das Blut eines Sonnensternes, eines Regenfalters und eines Nachtschattens. Stärke, Verborgenheit, Schönheit. Durch dieses Ritual erlangte das Mädchen unglaubliche Kräfte, Schattenkräfte. Aber das Ritual ließ auch Malventod nicht unberührt. Er altert jedes Jahrhundert nur ein Lebensjahr. Durch das Alter wurde er weise und gefährlicher als jeder Dämmerungsinger jeh zuvor. Doch durch das Alter verlor er auch seine Gefährtin. Am Ende blieb er alleine zurück, unberührt von der Zeit und nur mit dem finsterem Wunsch im Herzen, sich an der Frau zu rächen, welche ihm das angetan hatte. Ihr Name ist...." "...Reloces", beendete ich den Satz und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. "Ja", Jenny nickte ernst. '6. Kapitel Werelfen Ms Graystone saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre farblosen Lippen, als ich ihr Büro betrat. "Roxane", sie erhob sich und nickte mir zu. Ich starrte sie nur an. "Okay", die Direktorin seufzte, "Setz dich erst Mal, dann erkläre ich dir alles, versprochen." Ich zögerte, doch dann gehorchte ich der Frau mit den kalten Augen. "Ich hätte es dir so gerne früher gesagt", Ms Graystone lächelte traurig. "Was hätten sie mir gerne gesagt", ich merkte, wie ich meine Fingernägel in das Holz des Stuhles bohrte. "Es gibt verschiedene Elfenformen, wie du vielleicht weißt", die Schulleiterin ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel sinken, "Titanelfen, Floraelfen... Air, deine Hauptelfe hat dir sicherlich schon gesagt, dass du nie eine dieser Formen erreichen darfst, oder?" Ich nickte unsicher: "Warum überhaupt?" "Deine Mutter würde noch leben, wenn sie nicht auf deinen Vater getroffen wäre. Sie würde nun das Rudel der Sturmwolken führen und du würdest ihre Nachfolgerin sein." "Das Rudel der Sturmwolken?", ich sah sie verwirrt an. "Du bist für großes bestimmt, Löwentochter", die Direktorin sah mich ernst an, "Denn du bist keine gewöhnliche Elfe. Du bist eine Werelfe, eine Tierelfe." Ich starrte sie entsetzt an: "Was ist das?" "Hast du es noch nie gemerkt? Deine Möglichkeiten als Elfe werden plötzlich gesprengt und du bist ein Tier. In deinem Fall ein Löwe. Stark, mutig, wunderschön. Du bist gestorben, verbrannt worden, um als eine stärkere Werelfe zurück zukehren. Nicht viele Werelfen machen diese Wandlung durch. Die meisten erleben so etwas nie und wenn sie sterben, kehren sie nicht mehr zurück. Dein Wiederkommen gab dir Kräfte, Kräfte, die nicht viele besitzen. Die einzigen lebenden Elfen, welche solche Kräfte besitzen sind Jason, Rose, Jenny und Morgana. Und du gehörst nun auch zu ihnen. Deine Mutter hat dir den Gen vererbt, dich in einen Löwen zu verwandeln. Sie selber konnte es auch. Sie war stark, ein guter Kämpfer. Aber dann wurde sie getötet und Ginoveva wurde eine Legende. Die jüngste Legende, welche ich kenne. Es ist kein Zufall, dass du hier bist, Roxane. Dein Schicksal ist es, dich dem Rudel der Sturmwolken anzuschließen, um es eines Tages vielleicht zu führen." Sie schwieg, sah mich aufmerksam an. "Aber wie soll das gehen?", rutschte es mir von den Lippen, ehe ich es zurückhalten konnte, "Ich habe mich noch nie im Leben in ein Tier verwandelt. Ich weiß nicht Mal, wie das überhaupt geht!" Ms Graystone nickte: "Das wirst du auch noch lernen müssen. Aber zuerst sollten wir dich in der Schule willkommen heißen." Sie öffnete eine kleine Schachtel und zog einen Siegelring hervor. Er war bronzen, genauso wie die Ringe der anderen. Nur bestand das Siegel aus kleinen Saphiren. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich ihn entgegen nahm. "Willkommen", Ms Graystone sah mich abwartend an, "Willkommen im Felseninternat." Mit einem leisen Klacken wurde die Tür hinter mir geöffnet und das blonde Mädchen, Louis Schwester, trat ein. "Ah, da bist du ja Marion", Ms Graystone nickte zufrieden, "Du kannst Roxane gleich auf ihr Zimmer bringen!" Marion lächelte und hielt mir die Tür auf, aber ehe ich das Büro verließ. drehte ich mich noch ein Mal zu der Direktorin um: "Ich bin eigentlich nicht hierher gekommen, um Schülerin zu sein. Meine Freunde und ich suchen das Herz des Sturmes." Die Augenbrauen der Direktorin schossen augenblicklich erstaunt in die Höhe: "Das Herz des Sturmes? Du meinst wohl Sturmherz. Lass dir eines sagen Mädchen: Lass die Finger von diesem Vieh!" Mit diesen Worten war ich entlassen. "Wieso muss ich umziehen? Wieso kann ich nicht in meinem alten Zimmer wohnen bleiben?", fragte ich Marion. "Das war ein Zimmer für normale Drachenelfen. Du bist jetzt keine normale Drachenelfe mehr", erklärte Marion, "In diesem Internat wird nach Elfenart getrennt. Wenn du zum Beispiel die Wandlung als Titanelfe hinter dir hast, kommst du in den Schlafbau für Titanelfen. Das selbe gilt für Floraelfen und so weiter. Eben auch bei Werelfen..." "Und was ist, wenn man mehrere der Formen in sich trägt?" "Dann kommt man in den Bau seiner allerersten Form. Deine Freundin Alicia, oder auch unter anderem Phoebe wohnen jetzt bei den Titanelfen." "Was ist mit Tierauren?", ich sah sie neugierig von der Seite her an. "Tierauren?", Marion machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, "Wie wir von deinen Freunden wissen, seit ihr die letzten Tierauren, die es wahrscheinlich jeh geben wird. Schließlich wurde das Labyrinth zerstört!" Sie warf mir einen strengen und vielsagenden Seitenblick zu. Ich seufzte schuldbewusst. Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her. Dann fragte ich: "Was für eine Werelfe bist du? Also, was ist dein Wertier?" Marion lächelte versonnen, ehe sie antwortete: "Der Leopard." "Aha", murmelte ich und musterte die mit Gemälden behangenen Wände, "Wisst ihr schon, was mein Wertier ist?" "Nein", Marion schüttelte den Kopf, "Das muss man alleine herausfinden. Mein Bruder, Louis, hat zum Beispiel erst vor einem Jahr seine Werform erreicht. Er wohnte jedoch schon von Anfang an im Bau für Werelfen. Louis verwandelte sich zum ersten Mal im Kampftraining in seinen Grauwolf. Damals hätte er seinen Freund Marius beinahe umgebracht." Ich schluckte. Na klasse! Das waren ja großartige Aussichten. Wir bogen um eine Ecke und ich wäre beinahe mit einem blonden Jungen zusammengestoßen. "Henry!", Marion sah den Jungen verwirrt an, "Was machst du denn hier?" Der Junge, Henry, starrte erst mich, dann Marion an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und drängte sich an uns vorbei. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er um die nächste Ecke rannte. "Das ist Henry", erklärte Marion und kniff die Augen ärgerlich zusammen, "Er ist sehr still und ist fast den ganzen Tag, wenn wir kein Training haben, in der Bibliothek. Er liest viel und ist ein Meister im Fallen bauen. Er gehörte einst dem Bösen Stamm an." "Wirklich?", fragte ich interessiert. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte", Marion strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, "Ich erzähle sie dir irgendwann ein Mal, aber heute nicht. Auf jeden fall ist Henry, seit dem er von dort fort ist, nicht mehr der Junge, der er einmal war. Ich weiß das irgendwie." Sie führte mich durch weitere Gänge, welche sich mehr und mehr verwinkelten. Etliche Zimmertüren. Vor einer Tür mit eingeschnitztem Blütenmuster blieb sie stehen und klopfte. Ein etwas genervtes: "Herein!", erklang aus dem Zimmer und Marion öffnete die Tür. Es war ein Dreibettzimmer. Groß, mit flauschigem Perserteppich und riesigem Kleiderschrank sowie einer Tür, welche einen Spaltbreit offen stand und in ein Badezimmer führte. Ein Mädchen saß auf einem Bett, einen Spiegel in der Hand. Augenblicklich blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Mädchen war perfekt! Orangen schimmerndes Haar, schöne, hellgrüne Augen, makellose Haut. "Hi Nessi", Marion grinste. Das Mädchen sah auf. "Hi", erwiderte es knapp und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Marion verdrehte die Augen: "Höflich wie immer! Naja... Dann werde ich also die Vorstellung übernehmen. Also Roxane, das ist Vanessa, die Schönheitskönigin des Internats. Ihre Werform ist ein bengalischer Tiger. Vanessa, das ist Roxane, eine neue Werelfe. Du weißt schon. Die, die von dem Drachen abgefackelt wurde!" "Aha", Vanessa sah nicht auf. "Toller Beiname", ich sah Vanessa neugierig an, "Wie lange bist du schon hier?" Vanessa hob diesmal den Blick und als sie mir in die Augen sah, ließ sie beinahe den Spiegel fallen. "Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte sie verwirrt, "Du warst voller Blut, verbrannt, als man dich aus der Arena getragen hat. Aber du hast nicht Mal einen Kratzer!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das habe ich denke ich Jenny zu verdanken." "Nein", Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf, "Jenny kann heilen, aber sie kann keine Narben, keine Wunden wieder ungeschehen machen!" "Das liegt wohl daran", mischte Marion sich ein, "Dass Roxane während ihrer Wandlung gestorben ist und wieder zurück kehrte. Der Tod hat sie wieder zusammengeflickt. Anders kann man das nicht erklären." Vanessa presste die Lippen aufeinander und ihre Augen funkelten Roxane etwas zornig an. Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und Louis und sein Freund Marius betraten das Zimmer. Augenblicklich spannten sich meine Muskeln an. "Hi Schwesterchen!", Louis grinste und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, "Nessi! Schön dich zu sehen!" Vanessa legte schnell den Spiegel beiseite und errötete leicht. Louis graue Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer und blieben an mir hängen. "Ah", er grinste schief, "Roxy!" "Roxane!", knurrte ich ihn an, "Für dich nur Roxane!" Louis hob abwehrend die Hände. Er musterte mich. "Der Drache hat dich in der Arena übel zugerichtet", er sah mir spöttisch in die Augen, "Ich haben noch nie jemanden so", er machte eine kurze Pause, "verlieren sehen." Wut kochte in mir, aber ich setzte mein Pokerface auf und starrte ihn gleichgültig an. "Du bist Bogenschützin, mmmh?" "Louis", Marion sah ihren Bruder warndend an, "Lass sie in Ruhe!" Louis ignorierte seine Schwester: "Wir wäre es, wenn du mit uns trainieren gehst. Dein Bogen ist nicht übel. Vielleicht können wir dir ja zeigen, wie man richtig damit umgeht!" Das Pokerface rutschte mir vom Gesicht und ich starrte den Jungen fassungslos an. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? "Louis!", zischte Marion. "Was?", er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um, "Ich habe sie nur eingeladen. Darf ich das nicht?" Marion schob den Unterkiefer vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Ich sage es zum letzten Mal! Lass Roxane in Ruhe!" "Du verteidigst sie?", Louis zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Ist sie etwa so schwach, dass..." Es reichte! Ehe Louis reagieren konnte, hatte ich meinen Bogen, welcher auf meinem Bett lag, geschnappt und schlug damit dem Jungen gegen das Schlüsselbein. Louis keuchte auf, als ihm die Luft aus dem Brustkorb gedrückt wurde. "Ich bin weder schwach, noch ein Verlierer!", knurrte ich, "Ich sage dir eines: Ich bin eine bessere Schützin als du und alle deine Freunde zusammen!" "Ach wirklich?", Marius kniff die Augen zusammen, "Du forderst uns heraus? Kannst du haben!" Vanessa erhob sich, nahm einen dünnen, aus Erlenholz geschnitzten Bogen und einen Speer von der Wand. Marion sah mich an und schüttelte langsam dem Kopf. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände: "Du wirst nicht gewinne. Sie sind unschlagbar!" '7. Kapitel '''Rache schmeckt süß Das Trainingsgelände war riesig und lag direkt vor der Schule. Marion baute schweigend mit grimmiger Miene sechs Zielscheiben auf. Louis lächelte mich an und sah mir tief in die Augen: "Nessi wird gegen dich kämpfen. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und erwiederte seinen Blick. Louis seufzte und murmelte etwas wie: "Stuhr wie ein Esel." Dann trat er beiseite und Vanessa schob sich neben mich. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Speer. "Ladys First!", sie grinste hämisch, hob den Speer und warf ihn. Der Speer sauste auf die mittlere Zielscheibe zu und diese zerbarst. Der Speer steckte tief in der Erde. "Der Wurf war gut, Nessi! Sehr gut! Mach das erst Mal nach, ''Roxy", Marius grinste schief. Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, nahm den ersten Pfeil aus dem Köcher, spannte den Bogen. Ich schritt die Zielscheiben entlang, traf jedes Mal mit meinen Pfeilen ins Schwarze. Pfeil für Pfeil. Ich zögerte nie, wisierte nicht an. Ich fühlte mich sicherer als je zuvor. Als ich auch das letzte Ziel perfekt getroffen hatte, hörte ich einen Schrei über mir. Ein Habicht hoch in der Luft. So weit oben, dass es unmöglich war, ihn vom Himmel zu schießen. "Das schaffst du ni...", hörte ich Vanessas verunsicherte Stimme, aber da spannte ich schon den Bogen, schoss und mit einem Kreischen stürzte der Raubvogel hinab, fiel direkt vor Louis Füße. Ich wirbelte triumphierend zu ihm herum. "Und?", war ich besser oder schlechter als Vanessa?" Louis schwieg. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. "Nenn mich nie wieder Verlierer! Verstanden?", knurrte ich, als er immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Dann drehte ich mich um und lief wieder hinauf zum Internat. Erst zu spät merkte ich, dass meine Füße mich zu der Bibliothek der Schule trugen. Aber es war mir egal! Ich stieß die schwehren Eichenholztüren auf und gelangte in einen schmalen Gang, vollgestellt mit gefüllten Bücherregalen. Niemand war da. Nur Henry saß in einer Ecke und laß. Er bemerkte mich und sah auf. "Warum heulst du?", fragte er und stand auf. "Ich heule nicht!", ich funkelte ihn wütend an. "Aber du würdest gerne heulen", Henry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Lass mich in Ruhe", ich wollte mich umdrehen und die Bibliothek wieder verlassen, aber da sagte Henry: "Ich weiß, warum Louis das alles macht." Ich drehte mich verwirrt um: "Wie bitte?" Henry lächelte schwach, kam auf mich zu und bot mir einen Stuhl an. Ich nahm das Angebot an, wendete meinen Blick aber nicht von dem sonderbaren Jungen ab. "Also", Henry setzte sich auf den Boden, "Wie findest du Louis?" Ich runzelte die Stirn, antwortete nicht sofort. "Du findest ihn hübsch, oder?", Henrys Lächeln wurde breiter, "Weißt du, fast jedes Mädchen auf dieser Schule läuft Louis nach. Louis genießt das, aber er hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Er wartet auf seine wahre Liebe. Du bist anders als die Mädchen, auf die Louis bisher getroffen ist. Deine Freundinnen haben sich zwar auch nicht in ihn verguckt, aber sie rebellieren nicht gegen ihn. Du tust das und deswegen hast du seine Aufmerksamkeit." "Ich blinzelte ungläubig: "Wirklich?" "Du bist anders als die anderen Mädchen. Du bist wild, frei. Du machst dir nichts aus Jungs und deswegen beobachtet Louis dich. Er will dich erobern, weil du seine Herausforderung bist. Du bist das Mädchen, welches sich nicht einfach unterwirft. Du hasst ihn. Du glaubst auf jeden Fall, dass du ihn hasst. Aber was sagt dir dein Herz? Du und Louis, ihr seit wie für einander geschaffen. Du bist wild, frei, eine Schützin. Du bist das, was er nicht hat. Du besitzt all seine Schwächen." Ich sah ihn verunsichert an. Dann lachte ich auf: "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Henry sah mich ernst an: "Doch. Und wie das mein Ernst ist!" Es war Abend geworden, als Marion mich wieder irgendwo im Internat aufsammelte. "Du hast das Abendessen verpasst!", tadelte sie, "Ich habe Ms Graystone gesagt, dir wäre schlecht und du wärst auf dem Zimmer." Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: "Ich habe wegen dir die Schulleiterin angelogen!" "Danke!", ich lächlete schwach, "Mir ging es wirklich nicht so gut." Marion zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann legte sie mir einen Arm um die Schulter: "Mein Bruder ist ein Idiot! Ich weiß das!" Ich musste grinsen: "Du warst also nicht auf seiner Seite?" "Nope", Marion schüttelte den Kopf, "Wieso sollte ich? Er ist schließlich mein Zwilling und so eine Niederlage hat er Mal verdient!" Ich grinste und Marion umarmte mich: "Ich glaube, wir werden eines Tages unzertrennliche Freunde sein!" Ich merkte, wie ich errötete. "Gehen wir jetzt zurück in unser Zimmer?", ich löste mich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung. "Klar!", Marion nickte zustimmend. Als ich die Zimmertür mit den geschnitzten Blüten aufstieß, klatschte mir etwas ekelhaftes, schleimiges ins Gesicht. Ich schrie auf. Etwas kaltes lief mein Gesicht hinab. Langsam wischte ich mir das wiederliche Zeug aus den Augen. Im Zimmer standen Vanessa, Louis und Marius, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Seit ihr bescheuert?", Marion schob sich hinter mir durch die Tür und stellte den Eimer mit dem ekelhaften Schleim wieder richtig herum auf den Boden. Louis antwortete nicht. Er verzog nur den Mund. "Haut ab!"; fauchte Marion, "Das ist ein MÄDCHENZIMMER!" Louis gehorchte ihr nur widerwillig. Beide Jungen verließen das Zimmer, wobei Marius mich leicht mit der Schulter rammte. "Was soll das?", schrie Marion Vanessa an, "Wieso hast du da mit gemacht?" Vanessa presste die Lippen zusammen, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und kramte einen blutroten Lippenstift hervor. "Sie hat mich besiegt", Vanessa schnaubte verächtlich, "Es war doch nur ein kleiner Rachezug." "Das ist Sumpfschrecken Gift!", kreischte Marion, "Hätte sie kein besondere Elfenform, dann würde sie jetzt sterben. Wir müssen das Zeug sofort abwaschen!" "Dann macht doch", Vanessa nahm ihren Spiegel von ihrem Kopfkissen, "Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" "Wie du willst! Dann mach aber so etwas nie wieder! Komm Roxane!", Marion nahm mich am Arm und führte mich ins Badezimmer. Das Zeug war schwehr abzuwaschen und ich konnte es kaum aus meinen Locken entfernen. Marion half mir schweigen, dann schickte sie mich duschens. Langsam verschwanden auch die letzten Reste des Giftes von meiner Haut. "Ich könnte sie zerfleischen!", knurrte Marion, "Den Magen aufschlitzen! Die Kehle zerfetzen!" "Schon gut", mumelte ich und band mir meine Locken zu einem Dutt hoch, "Wir könnten uns ja rächen." Marions Augen leuchteten entzückt auf: "Keine schlechte Idee! Wie wäre es mit", sie senkte die Stimme, "Seidenspinnen." "Seidenspinnen?", fragte ich. "Wirst du schon sehen!", Marion kicherte, "Aber Vanessa? Was machen wir mit ihr." "Die wird schon daran leiden, mit uns im Zimmer zu sein", meine Miene verfinsterte sich. Der Mond schien silbrig am Himmel, als Marion und ich mich aus unserem Zimmer schlichen. Die Tür von Louis und Marius lag ein ganzes Stockwerk über uns. Sie war abgeschlossen. Marion ruckelte kurz an der Türklinke, dann schüttelte die verärgert den Kopf. "Verdammt! Sie haben geahnt, dass wir kommen würden!", fluchte sie. "Lass mich Mal ran", ich kniete mich vor das Schloss und ließ meine saphirfarbene Magie spielen. Dünne Saphirstrahlen schossen aus meinen Fingern, verschwanden im Schlüsselloch und mit einem leisen Klacken öffnete sich die Tür. "Wow!", flüsterte Marion beeindruckt, "Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch eine Tieraura!" Ich grinste, schlüpfte in das Zimmer der Jungen. Es war ebenfalls ein Dreibettzimmer. Gleichmäßige Atemzüge. "Sie schlafen!", Marion nickte zufrieden und holte einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor. "Dann Mal an die Arbeit ihr Kleinen", sie nahm drei kleine Spinnen heraus und setzte eine auf jedes Bett, "Seit schön fleißig! Verstanden?", Marion kicherte vergnügt. Dann zog sie einen Lippenstift hervor und verschwand im Badezimmer der Jungen. "Was machst du da?", zischte ich verwirrt. "Ein Glück, dass Vanessa ihr Schminkzeug überall herumliegen lässt!" Marion stand vor dem Spiegel und schrieb etwas mit dem Lippenstift auf das Glas. "Der Löwe lässt sich niemals zähmen!", zitierte sie breit grinsend und schraubte die Hülle wieder auf den Kosmetiker. "Das Reicht fürs Erste! Komm! Verschwinden wir!" Sie lachte auf und zog mich dann wieder auf den Flur; "Das wird lustig! Die Jungs werden in einem schönen Spinnwebenkokon aufwachen! Ist nicht gerade angenehm! ich habe Erfahrung! Glaub mir!" Am nächsten Morgen ging es für mich zum ersten Mal in den Unterricht. Da ich jedoch noch kein Wertier vorzeigen konnte, wurde ich zu den "normalen" Elfen hinzugesteckt, was mir rein gar nichts ausmachte. Angelina und ich alberten fast die ganze Zeit herum, beim Zweikampf schlug ich meine Gegnerin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beinahe bewusstlos und Saphir schnitt beim Flugtraining mit einer sehr guten Note ab. Das Mittagessen wurde von allen Schülern des Internats zusammen eingehalten und Marion berichtete mir kichernd von dem Wutausbruch ihres Bruders in der ersten Stunde. Am Anfang lachte ich auch, aber als ich Louis' zorniges Gesicht sah und seine grauen Augen zu mir herüber funkelten, kippte mir das Lachen vom Gesicht. Ich musste an Henrys Worte denken und verschämt senkte ich den Blick. Nach dem Essen gingen alle gemeinsam auf das Trainingsgelände, da die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden erst später anfangen würden. Ein paar Jungen, die für den Stalldienst eingeteilt waren, verstanden im Unterbau der Arena, aus der ich das Schnauben und Knurren etlicher Drachen hörte. Angelina ging mit ihnen und hakte sich grinsend bei Marius unter. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie lächelte mich geheimnisvoll an. "Sie Mal an, was für ein Paar!", Marion grinste. Aber die Freude, dass Angelina sich anscheinend verliebt hatte, währte nicht lange. Zuerst kam der Schrei und ich sah ein paar Jungen aus dem Unterbau ins Freie stolpern. Dann hörte ich Angelinas Stimme, wie sie kreischte: "Roxane! Er hat sich befreit! Lauf!" Ich zuckte zusammen und nur wenige Herzschläge später stürzte Malventod mit einer Wolke aus seinem sich entzündenden Rauch aus der Arena. Seine wilden und zornigen Augen richteten sich augenblicklich auf mich und mir sackte das Herz ein gutes Stück tiefer. Ich sah den Hass in seinen silbrigen Augen schimmern und wusste, dass er mich töten würde. "Himmel und Hölle!", hauchte Marion, "Was trägst du bloß in dir, was ihn so verstört?" Ich antwortete nicht, sondern wirbelte herum und floh. '8. Kapitel '''Hass "Saphir!", kreischte ich, "SAPHIR!!!" Ich hörte Malventod nahe hinter mir. Ich roch den Rauch des Dämmerungsingers. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich wollte nicht verbrennen! Nicht schon wieder! Mit einem lauten Knall entzündete sich der Rauch und im selben Augenblick packten mich Klauen und zogen mich in in die Luft. "Danke!", keuchte ich, als Saphir mich in die Höhe hinauf schleuderte und ich auf ihrem Rücken landete. Ich sah nach unten. Malventod drückte sich ab und schwang sich in die Luft. Ich hörte Louis nach seinem Drachen pfeifen und merkte, wie sich auch ein paar andere Werelfen auf ihre Drachen schwangen. "Hau ab!", hörte ich Angelina kreischen, welche aus der Arena gestolpert kam. "Hast du gehört?", flüsterte ich Saphir ins Ohr, "Ab in den Wald!" Der Wald war dicht und Saphir knallte beinahe gegen einen Baumstamm, als sie unter das Blätterdach abtauchte. Sie flog enge und schwarfe Kurven. Hinter uns hörte ich Äste und Zweige splittern. Ich spürte Malventods Hass. Er holte auf. Schnell. Zu schnell! Saphir beschleunigte. Sie riss einen jungen Baum um und Blätter verfingen sich in meinen Locken. Hinter uns explodierte der Rauch des Dämmerungsingers und Büsche und Gestrüpp gingen in Flammen auf. Ich hörte das Schnappen von Malventods Kiefern. Saphir jaulte auf, als der Drache ihr die Flügel aufschlitzte. Mit einem Kreischen trudelte sie durch die Luft, stürzte auf eine Waldlichtung hinab. Ich sprang in letzter Sekunde ab, aber Saphirs Körper prallte auf dem Boden auf, kullerte über die Erde und blieb bewegungslos liegen. "Nein!", keuchte ich entsetzt, "NEIN! SAPHIR!" Hinter mir krachte es und Malventod brach aus dem Wald hinaus. Er kam rasendschnell auf mich zu. Angst lähmte augenblicklich meinen Körper. Ich war alleine! Ich war verlohren! Malventod nahm tief Luft, um mir seinen Rauch entgegen zuspeien. Etwas flog durch die Luft und ein Seil in der Gestalt einer Schlange wickelte sich um die Schnauze des Drachen. Malventod gab einen zornigen Laut von sich, versuchte das Seil abzuschütteln aber seine Beine wurden mit zwei Fesseln zusammengebunden und er sackte zu Boden. Louis sprang noch im Flug von dem Rücken seines Kometenjägers und kam auf mich zu gelaufen. Panik spiegelte sich in seinen grauen Augen wieder. "Was ist dein Geheimnis?", er packte mch grob und schüttelte mich, "Wieso reagiert er so auf dich! Roxane, du musst es uns sagen, BITTE!" Angst. Angst um mich. Die Verwirrung schien er in meinen Augen ablesen zu können. "Du trägst etwas in dir, etwas was ihn ausrasten lässt! Du weißt, was ich meine! Du musst es uns sagen!" Ich starrte ihn an. Marion hinter ihm überprüfte Malventods Fesseln. Mein Blick wanderte an den Rand der Lichtung, wo sich die Farnwedel plötzlich bewegten. Ich hörte auf zu atmen. Louis ließ mich wie eine heiße Kartoffel los und wirbelte herum. Auch Marion und die anderen Werelfen erstarrten. "Elisabeth!", ich wusste nicht, warum ich den Namen wusste, aber mein Herz hörte im selben Moment auf zu schlagen. Eine Frau trat auf die Lichtung hinaus. Sie war schön, hatte hellbraunes Haar und schimmernde, grüne Augen. "Guten Mittag!", sie lächelte glamourös und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, "Marion, Louis! Seit ihr groß geworden!" "Schnauze Elisabeth!", knurrte Marion. "Na na", Elisabeth hob tadelnd den Finger, "Redet man so mit seiner Tante?" "Verschwinde!", Louis schob mich hinter sich, "Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!" "Ach Louis", Elisabeth schüttelte traurig den Kopf, "Ich wusste, dass es eines Tages kommen würde. Wie heißt die Glückliche denn?" "Hast du nicht gehört?", ich sah, wie Louis' Armmuskeln sich anspannten. Elisabeth ignorierte ihn und beäugte Malventod neugierig, "Er war auf der Jagd", murmelte sie, "Dass bedeutet..." Ihre Augen leuchteten ein paar Sekunden lang auf und sie begann jeden einzelnen Elf und jede einzelne Elfe auf der Lichtung genau zu mustern. "Wo hat sich der Rabe bloß versteckt?", murmelte sie. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich wusste, wen sie suchte. "Ich sage es zum letzten Mal!", Marion baute sich vor ihr auf, "Sonst..." "Sonst was?", Elisabeth sah sie unbeeindruckt an. Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus Marions Kehle und dann platzte ein riesiger Leopard aus ihrem Körper, spannte seine Muskeln an und stürzte sich auf die Frau. Elisabeth wich mühelos aus, verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Panther und schleuderte Marion gegen einen Baum, wo diese bewegungslos liegen blieb. "Nein!", schrie Louis auf, stieß mich zurück und verwandelte sich unter Wutgeheul in einen Grauwolf, welcher die Zähne fletschte. "Du bist machtlos!", der Panther wandte sich ihm zu, "Ich werde euch alle zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten!" Die anderen Werelfen wichen zurück, hinter Louis' gewaltige Gestalt. Langsam verwandelte Louis sich in den hübschen Jungen wieder zurück. Und in dem Moment passierte es. Mein Herz wurde gesprengt und der Löwe fuhr seine Krallen aus. Ich war ein Löwe! Ein Löwe!!! "Na sie einer Mal an!", der Panther gab ein belustigtes Knurren von sich, "Da hat sich jemand gewandelt!" Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus meiner Kehle. "Roxane!", Marion rappelte sich langsam auf, "Du hast es geschafft!" Ich sah sie kurz an. Wut durchfloss mich und mit einem Kreischen stürzte ich mich auf Elisabeth. Ich grub meine Klauen tief in ihr dunkles Fell. Elisabeth schrie auf, schleuderte mich davon. Ich kam auf den Pfoten auf und wirbelte zu ihr herum. "Löwentochter!", fauchte der Panther, "Roxane Sapphire!" "Erraten!", grollte ich und hieb nach ihrer Schnauze. Elisabth schnappte nach mir, stürzte sich dann wieder auf mich und nagelte mich mit ihren Klauen am Boden fest. Schmerzen durchzuckten meinen Körper, Blut verklebte mein Fell. Ich spürte, wie der Panther seine Zähne in meinen Hals grub. Reflexartig erwachte der Rabe in mir und Elisabeth wurde von mir weggeschleudert. Ich war wieder ein Mensch. Benommen rappelte ich auf und sah noch für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlags, wie die geisterhaften Rabenflügel an meinem Rücken verblassten. Auch Elisabeth hatte ihre Tiergestalt nicht behalten können. Sie kauerte auf dem Boden und starrte mich an. "Das ist unmöglich!", hauchte sie, "Ginoveva Sapphire ist deine Mutter und doch bist du das Rabenmädchen!" Ich schwieg, versuchte wieder in den Körper des Löwens zu schlüpfen, aber es gelang mir nicht mehr. "Sie ist deine Schicksalsmutter!", langsam stand Elisabeth auf und etwas Neues blitzte in ihren Augen auf: Hass. "Sie wäre deine Mutter gewesen, wenn Ginoveva nicht wäre!" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill, dann beruhigte sie sich. "Aber Schicksalsmutter ist genügend um dich zu töten!" "Wie bitte?", stammelte ich, "Ich bin weder mit ihr verwand, noch..." "Sie hat Gefühle dir gegenüber!", unterbrach Elisabeth mich, "Das genügt! Ich werde dich töten und damit Reloces Schmerzen zufügen. Wie wird sie wohl schreien, wenn sie ihr Rabenmädchen tot und zerfleischt im Wald findet? Ich will ihre Angst spüren, ich ''werde ihre Angst spüren! Ich werde ihr das nehmen, was sie liebt!" Mit einem Brüllen verwandelte sie sich wieder in einen schwarzen Panther und wollte sich gerade auf mich stürzen, als ein Steinandler hinabgeschossen kam und die Nase der riesigen Raubkatze zerkratzte. Mit einem schneidenden Geräusch wie eine Klinge auf Stein verwandelte der Vogel sich in die Direktorin des Internats. "Vergiss es, Elisabeth!", schrie sie und hob die Hand, in der sich ein grauer Steinquader formte, "Du kannst nicht gewinnen! Auf jeden Fall heute nicht!" Der Panther stieß ein zorniges Schnauben aus, aber da flogen auch schon Arelia mit Alicia und all meinen Freunden über die Bäume hinweg und landeten auf der Lichtung. "Du hast verloren!", knurrte die Direktorin, "Verschwinde! Bevor wir dich töten!" Der Panther fuhr die Krallen aus, brüllte ein letztes Mal, dann verschwand er im Wald. '''9. Kapitel '''Morgana Phoebe stürzte auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen und ihre Bernsteinaugen schimmerten glasig. "Ich habe gedacht du würdest...", schluchzte sie, wärend sie meine Locken durcheinanderwuschelte. Sie machte das oft, als würde mein strafender Blick sie dann wieder aufheitern. Ich strich mir die Haare wieder richtig und lächelte.Saphir rappelte sich auf und zog eine kleine Blutspur hinter sich her, als sie sich zu mir schleppte. Ich kraulte ihr die Schuppen. Moss begrüßte mich mit den Worten, dass ich nun wohl etwas nach nassem Hund riechen würde und Ignis verpasste ihm eine kleine Stichflamme an den Haarspitzen und meinte, wennschon eher nach nasser Katze. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, selbst Ms Graystone lächelte leicht. Louis stand neben Marion, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beide beobachteten mich. Sie schienen nervös. Einen Herzschlag später verstummten alle Elfen und Stille brach auf der Lichtung herein. Es knackte am gegenüberliegenden Waldrand. Der Farn teilte sich und eine große, wunderschöne Frau trat auf die Lichtung hinaus. Ihre Haarfarbe wechselte von einem dunklen Braun zu einem helleren Farbton, welcher der Erde der Lichtung glich. "Morgana!", ich wusste nicht woher, aber ich kannte den Namen der Frau. "Graystone", Morgana lächelte, "Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Nur sehr selten verirrt ihr euch schließlich an die Grenze zu meinem Reich." Das Lächeln kippte aus MS Graystones Gesicht. "Morgana!", knurrte sie und machte einen Schritt zurück. Morgana schiene dies nichts zu kümmern, sie sah sich suchend auf der Lichtung um. "Ah!", sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf mich, "Roxane Sapphire, Löwentochter, Rabenmädchen!" Ihr Lächeln war süß wie Honig. Ich blinzelte verwirrt, als die Frau mit großen Schritten auf mich zu lief."Ich bin Morgana, die Beschützerin des Märchenwaldes", sie machte einen mädchenhaften Knicks vor mir, "Und ich bin eine Mentorin der Werelfen. Ich habe so viele von euch schon ausgeblidet. Auch Ginoveva, deine Mutter war einen Mond bei mir." "Meine Mutter?", stammelte ich verwirrt. "Aber ja!", Morgana nickte, "Sie war auch eine Löwen-Werelfe. Sehr stark. Eine der Stärkesten, welche ich je trainieren durfte. Ich habe gehört, dass sie leider verstorben ist." "Ja", ich nickte langsam, "Vor über fünf Jahren. Sie wurde umgebracht. Von Reloces." "Reloces", Morgana nickte und senkte den Kopf, "Eine junge und sehr talentierte Frau. Leider steht sie auf der falschen Seite. Es war Rache, nicht wahr? Rache, dass Ginoveva Arthur verführte, ihn liebte." Ich merkte, wie ich rot anlief. Offen vor ich weiß-nicht-wie-vielen Elfen über meine Eltern und deren sehr tragisches Schicksal zu reden war mir nicht gerade angenehm. Morgana bemerkte meine Reaktion und verstummte augenblicklich. Stattdessen wandte sie sich Ms Graystone zu: "Dieses Mädchen hat Talent. Sie könnte die Anführerin des Rudels der Sturmwolken werden, so viel Macht besitzt sie. Was hattest du mit ihr vor, Graystone?" Ms Graystone schwieg. Morgana ging langsam auf sie zu: "Dieses Mädchen wird zu den mächtigsten Werelfen der Welt gehören, wenn wir sie richtig ausbilden. Sie könnte... Du weißt was ich meine." "Ich habe ein anderes Ziel!", Ms Graystone verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "In meiner Schule trainieren die Kinder von Beatrice und Dave, die Nichte und der Neffe von Elisabeth! Ich werde mich um die beiden kümmern, die Tochter einer Toten ist in dieser im Moment ernsten Lage nur zweitrangig." Ich hörte Alicia und Wanda empört nach Luft schnappen. Morgana zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte: "Dann wird es dir wohl nichts ausmachen, wenn ich Roxane zu mir in den Märchenwald nehme, oder?" Mrs Graystone presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ich glaubte förmlich zu spüren, wie es in ihrem Kopf ratterte und wie sie versuchte ihre Wut zu bändigen. "Geh zurück in den Wald, Morgana!", schnaubte sie schließlich. "Das mache ich nicht!", Morgana schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt hier so viele unentdeckte Talente. Schauen sie sich Alicia an. Sie ist vielleicht Titanelfe und so, aber in ihr lebt eine schwache, nicht ausgebildete Werform eines Pferdes. Verstehst du mich? Die Welt wird ins Chaos stürzen, wenn Elisabth gewinnt und sie gewinnt dann, wenn wir nur die Besten ausbilden. Wir brauchen aber alle. Jede Elfe, jeden Drachen!" Ms Graytsone schwieg, dann sah sie zu Boden. Morgana streckte ihr die Handentgegen und die Direktorin schlug langsam ein. Ich merkte, wie der Löwe sich in mir regte und ein Lächeln glitt wieder auf meinen Lippen. Mein Blick begegnete dem von Louis und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln wie kleine Diamanten. Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Jäger des Blutes